


Fembots

by Grammarwoman



Category: Multi-Fandom
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Club Vivid, Cyborgs, Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Gen, Other, Robot Feels, Robots, Vividcon, fembots, gynoids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-12
Updated: 2014-08-12
Packaged: 2018-02-12 19:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grammarwoman/pseuds/Grammarwoman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The intersection of women and technology: a spectrum of clones, AIs, gynoids, cyborgs, and other artificial creations.</p><p>Premiered at Club Vivid, 2014.</p><p>Music: "Fembot", by Robyn</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fembots

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to kass and jetpack_monkey for hand-holding, beta, sourcing, and support!

[Fembots (Multifandom)](http://vimeo.com/103198512) from [Grammar Woman](http://vimeo.com/user1881709) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

password: fembots


End file.
